


Nervousness

by bellakanusti



Series: Superheroes, boyfriends and Anakin [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellakanusti/pseuds/bellakanusti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nervousness doesn't need to be a struggle.<br/>Or how Kurt finally told Blaine about his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervousness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_llama_power](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_llama_power/gifts).



> This is the fourth part of 'Superheroes, boyfriends and Anakin'  
> Enjoy..  
> Not beta read.

Kurt was nervous.  
Really really nervous. He couldn't remember when he last had felt like this.  
He usually felt bubbly and giddy when he had meet up with Blaine earlier, but this time...  
This time he had decided to tell Blaine about something there was so, so precious to him.  
About his son, Anakin.

 

As he walked the last couple of steps of the stairs to Blaine's place. - the decided that Blaine would cook for him tonight. And homemade food was kind of a weakness of Kurt's , so he had said yes instantly and thinking about it, it could be easier to tell Blaine this, when he was relaxed.

Three more steps then he reached his gold.  
As he raised his hand, to knock, the door opened up and Blaine's smiley face showed itself in the doorway.

"Hello, Beautiful" Blaine said as he greeted Kurt, taking his hand and let his lips touch the skin.

Kurt blushed and gave him a warm smile "Hi...."  
"I missed your smile" He then blurted out.

Blaine gave a small laugh and took his hands around his waist and embraced him in a warm hug.  
Kurt could feel the nervousness slipping away and he buried his nose against Blaine's neck, breathing in his scent.  
If this was how Blaine affected him now, wonder how it would feel years from now. Then he blushed even deeper because of the thought of a future with Blaine, because they hadn't even agreed on what they were. Friends? - Yes. Boyfriends? - Hopefully soon.

Blaine guided him inside and gave him a quick tour. The place was small, one bedroom and livingroom and kitchen in one. But it was neatly decorated with warm colours. There were music sheets spread out on the table and a large bookshelf covered the back wall.

"I made pasta ravioli, i hope you like that" Blaine said, as he got them something to drink.  
"It sounds lovely..." Kurt answered.

They talked a little while, and when the topic got to Blaine's work and he mentioned his newest volunteer work, Kurt felt the nervousness tickling around his body again. 

"They are the sweetest children, Kurt. All of them around 4 or 5. There is one girl with short blond hair, who always brings me an apple because she said her grandma told her that, that was what good girls did when she was little"

"That sounds fun" Kurt offered, but he knew his voice must sound a little distracted and he was fiddling with his shirt.

Blaine babbled further on, sounding obvious to Kurt's nervousness.  
"Pictures, i have pictures Kurt. We took them the first day outside.... We want to make a big collage with all the kids on and then they can each draw something under there own picture.. Hold on.." Blaine said, then he took Kurt's hand and squeezed it, giving him one of his warm smiles.  
Maybe Blaine did noticed after all.

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
He could do this, this was just Blaine. - Wonderfully Blaine.

Blaine got back, sitting beside him, their legs touching. He fiddled with his phone and Kurt saw a small smile spreading on his face.

"I'll show you my favorite two. Though i know it's not professionnel to have favorites,but some of them just captured my heart the minute i meet them." 

Kurt offered him a smile "That's sweet..."

Then Blaine showed him a pic of a small blonde girl.  
"That's the girl with apple, the one i told you of before"  
He changed to the next and a small gasp escaped Kurt's lips.

Because right there in front of him, on Blaine's phone, was a picture of Anakin. 

"This boy, he got up to me the first day, telling me he had to be my friend, because i have this chewbacca backpack, and..."

"Anakin..." Kurt said.

"Yes. That's Anakin. He's such a charming and really fun..... Wait, how did you know his name?" Blaine asked and looked up at Kurt, scrunching his nose .

Kurt gave him a warm smile and took his own phone, showing Blaine his back screen.

"How..Why... Why do you have a picture of him on your phone?" Blaine asked.  
And Kurt had to hold back a little laugh because Blaine sounded truly confused.

He laid his phone on the table and did the same with Blaine's, then he turned his body, taking Blaine's hands in his.

"I have a confession..... I have a son".

Blaine blinked one time. Two times.  
Then a big smile surrounded his whole face, before he almost tackled Kurt down on the couch, into a warm hug.

"Anakin... Anakin is your son?" Blaine whispered, hovering over Kurt and smiling at him.

"Yes..." Kurt said.

Then the most incredible thing happened, because Blaine kissed his nose one time and then his lips touched Kurt's.  
The kiss was sweet, warm and filled with something Kurt had only ever felt in his dreams.

They parted and Blaine lifted his hand to brush a lock of hair away from Kurt's face.

"I have a confession too" Blaine said.

And Kurt could only nod, because those warm brown eyes shined down on him.

"I'm crazy about you, Kurt.... I may even say i have fallen in love with you.... I know it's early, but i just needed you to know". Blaine ended. And now it was him who blushed.

Kurt reached his hand up, burying it in Blaine's wonderful curls, before he let their lips touch again.

This time the kiss ended with, Kurt asking  
"So you don't mind..."

"Mind?!! No... I think it's wonderful... I think you are wonderful.. And I think Anakin is a wonderful, wonderful boy... " Blaine said and a grin showed on his face.

Kurt copied that grin and then pecked Blaine's lips again.  
"Just so you know... I may have fallen in love with you too..."

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Really.." Kurt agreed.

This time Blaine was the one indicating the kiss, and this time it didn't stay as sweet as the others.  
Because Blaine let his whole body cover Kurt's, and let his tongue brush against Kurt's lips.  
Kurt spread his leg a little and intertwined them with Blaine's. Then he opened his mouth and let his own tongue play with Blaine's.  
Their was small moans escaping both men and a heat was surrounding the apartment.

Kurt broke the kiss, panting a little "I can't believe i actually am dating my sons teacher"

Blaine gave him a wicked smile "Dating..... How about something a little more serious..." He asked.

Kurt felt butterflies trying to escape his stomach and he feltlike he was a teennager again. A small giggle escaped his throat., before he looked innocently up at Blaine, fluttering his lashes  
"Like boyfriends?"

Something a little darker than before, flashed in Blaine's eyes and he covered Kurt's lips with his yet again, before looking into his blue eyes.  
"Yes. Exactly like boyfriends".

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?


End file.
